battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Misriah Armory
Misriah Armory is currently the leading defense contractor serving the United Aerospace Command, and is currently based on Mars. The defense contractor primarily focuses in small arms weaponry, aircraft, and nuclear weaponry. Products Misriah Armory primarily develops weaponry for the United Aerospace Command, but also has developed several export weaponry Pistols 300px-M6d-pistol.jpg|The M6D Magnum is a 12.7mm full auto pistol with twelve rounds of ammunition. All UAC Personnel have one of these, but despite the power of the weapon, it has difficulty penetrating very heavy armor. It can hold up to 12 rounds of ammunition per clip. Submachine Guns 270px-H3-M7SMG-LeftSide.png|The M7 SMG is a rapid firing, caseless submachine gun. Very lightweight and compact, it is used by ODSTs and marines in close quarters combat situations. Due to the 5x23mm caseless full metal jacket ammunition and the small size, it can hold 60 rounds of ammunition per clip, and has a folding grip and collapsible stock. 305px-Halo3-ODST_Silenced-SMG-02.png|The M7S is a suppressed variant of the M7, it has a smaller magazine of 48 5x23mm FMJ rounds and lower stopping power, but is much better in special operations, commonly used by Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Rifles Assault Rifles MA5B.png|The MA5B is the primary weapon of both the UAC Marine Corps and the UAC Army. Some Naval personnel wield these, but only in extreme situations. The MA5B uses the 7.62x51mm NATO round, and the magazine can carry up to 60 rounds of ammunition, and has a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute. It has a ammunition counter, a compass, and other "housekeeping" features inside of a heads up display system on the upper part of the rifle. Rifles 300px-Designated_Marksman_Rifle.png|The M392 DMR is used by marksmen in UAC squads. Very good at medium-long range. The magazine can hold 15 rounds of ammunition, and has a scope with a x5 magnification. The rifle is chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. The scope also has an ammo counter, and can be replaced by other attachments due to a rail on the top. Carbines MA5K.jpg|The MA5K is a carbine variant for the MA5 series of assault rifles. Like other UAC assault rifles, it uses the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges, and can hold 30 rounds of ammunition inside of it's magazine. Due to its lighter frame, it is popular among some of the ODSTs, and special operations groups, and is used as a personal defense weapon by the UAC Air Force. Battle Rifle BR85 Battle Rifle.JPG|BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle, learning from the mistakes of the BR55 battle rifle, the BR85 has a reticle rather than a holographic scope, and fires three 9.5x40mm High-Powered Semi-Armor-Piercing rounds per burst (each clip can hold 36 rounds). The rounds have a much more powerful propellant then the standard 7.62x51mm NATO round to make up for their smaller size. Primarily in service with the UAC Marine Corps. and SPARTANs. It is also designed as a possible export weapon if it is to be purchased by foreign nations. BR85B HBSR.PNG|The BR85B Heavy Barrel Service Rifle is a variant of the BR85, replacing the reticle with a holographic scope. Machine Guns Light Machine Guns 250px-H4 saw trans.png|The M739 Light Machine Gun, more commonly known as the SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) was designed from reverse engineered Prometheus weaponry and is now being distributed throughout the UAC. It can carry 72 rounds in its drum magazine, and is best used for mid to long range combat. M247GPMG.jpg|The M247 General Purpose Machine Gun is a lighter variant of the M247H Heavy Machine Gun. It fires link-less 7.62x51mm NATO rounds of ammunition, and is commonly used on pelican dropships to defend the rear entrance. It also can be mounted in tactical positions, as it is easy to transport. Heavy Machine Guns 300px-Halo4-M247H-HeavyMachineGun.png|The M247H Heavy Machine Gun is a tripod mounted heavy machine gun used on a defensive role. Mainly mounted in forward bases. In a case of need, the turret can be dismounted from it's tripod and be carried by its user, but it will make the user much slower then usual, and would expose them to fire. Other vehicles such as the M808 have them for defense turrets, or mounted inside of the turret. It fires 12.7mmx99mm rounds of ammunition from a 200 round detachable box. M3063 Deployable Turret.jpg|The M3063 Automated Heavy Machine Gun/Self-Tracking, colloquially referred to as the Deployable Turret or Autoturret, automated anti-personnel sentry weapon. Mounted on a heavy tetrapod, the weapon emits a visible laser to aid in targeting. It features a machine gun that fires 12.7x99mm rounds, and is easy to deploy in almost any location. It also can fire a particle beam guided by two magnetic rails below the main machine gun. Sniper Rifles 300px-HaloReach_-_SRS99.png|The SRS99 is a 14.5mm caliber Anti-Matériel sniper rifle. Due to the round's large size, only four bullets are in a clip, meaning time between reloading is slower, but it is quite deadly against lightly armored vehicles in terms of firepower. It uses Armor Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot rounds as ammunition instead of normal armor piercing. There is also a second type of ammunition used, known as High-Velocity Armor Piercing, which is used for closer range combat then usual long range where APFSDS is used. The scope allows a x5 or x10 magnification, and has a bi-pod for better stabilization. Shotguns 300px-M90_Shotgun_(Torch_Side).png|The M90 Shotgun is an 8-guage shotgun used in close quarters combat. It can carry 12 rounds of ammunition inside of a dual tubular non-detachable magazine, and it is a pump shotgun, due to the better reliability and ruggedness that it has compared to automatic shotguns. M45 Tactical Shotgun.jpg|The M45 Tactical Shotgun is a second variant of the M90 Shotgun, featuring a dual tubular, non-detachable magazine and is chambered for 8 gauge ammunition. The shotgun accepts twelve rounds. It is a special-purpose weapon used in any situation where the range of engagement is limited and when over-penetration is not desirable, but maximum stopping power is required. Some variants of the M45 shotgun feature a smart-linked controllable choke. Heavy Weaponry 150px-Reach_Rocket_Launcher_Cropped.png|The M41 Rocket Launcher is the primary dual purpose rocket launcher of the UAC. Compared to other rocket launchers, the M41 can fire two 102mm High Explosive Anti-Tank shaped charge rockets. The launcher can fire two rockets, following the first, the rocket's two "tubes" rotate around to lock the second into firing position. The reload requires the replacement of the set of "tubes", usually making the weapon have two-man teams. But it is a very effective weapon, and is able to lock on to air units as well as ground units. Spartan Laser.jpg|M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle is a direct energy weapon made for the UAC. It is capable of inflicting heavy damage to any kind of vehicle. It mounts a small thermal camera to allow better targeting. The laser, depending on how much battery power is used, usually can fire 4-5 shots from the laser. There is at first, a small laser pointer to paint the target, and after a three second charge, the laser discharges. It takes five seconds to cool down after each discharge. M3191.jpg|The M1391 Individual Grenade Launcher is a 40mm breech loading grenade luncher. Its ammunition includes a 40mm grenade that when fired is capable of either detonation on impact, or can be detonated manually with a different kind of grenade, needing to reload the weapon if a switch is needed. It is most commonly used in close quarters combat, or during anti vehicle operations. Compared to other grenade launchers, it is much easier to produced, and is rugged and reliable. Other UAC Combat Knife.jpg|The UAC's multi-purpose combat knife has a 20 centimetres (7.9 in) blade made of high carbon steel, an anti-flash, non-reflective titanium carbide coating, edge coated for corrosion resistance and is 43.3 centimetres (1 ft 5.0 in) long when sheathed. It is also balanced for throwing. All UAC troops are issued a combat knife for field and utility uses, as well as a backup weapon for desperate close-combat situations. The placement of the combat knife sheath varies depending on the combat uniform and individual loadout and may be kept on the shoulder with the handle pointing downward, sideways on the lower back, or on the side of the boot. Target Locator.jpg|The H-165 FOM is a compact, handheld laser device designed for acquiring and designating targets for small-scale orbital bombardment from an orbiting UNSC starship. When the trigger is held down for three seconds, a green laser beam marks the targets, and a red circle is projected on the ground around the target area. Once the target has been locked, the UAC vessels strike the designated area from above, usually annihilating the designated target. Export Weaponry Weaponry that is available for export to other countries besides the UAC, primarily designed to be sufficient enough to sustain the nation;s military until they can produce their own form of weaponry Pistols M6G.jpg|The M6G is a licensed production model of the M6 Series for export. It is a semi-automatic 12.7mm pistol, with a x2 smart-linked scope, allowing a user with a HUD display to use it, or it can be removed to use the norma iron sights. Rifles Assault Rifles MA2B.jpg|The MA2B is a stripped down, more simplified variant of the MA5B assault rifle. It features electric targeting, an ammo supply indicator, a recoil-reduction system, and a larger magazine than then the MA5B, though the actual magazine is extended outwards, making it difficult to carry multiple amounts of ammunition. It is commonly exported to allies of the UAC, and their main export weapon. It fires the standard 7.62x51mm NATO round MA37.jpg|The MA37 is a second export model of the MA5 series assault rifle. It is an older version of the UAC's MA5B, and due to them being outdated and no longer in service, many have gone to the black market according to rumors. They can hold 32 rounds of ammunition, and have a holographic display for ammo and a compass. It fires 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. They are incredibly rugged and reliable, and have a large quantity of parts to select from MA5C.jpg|The MA5C is a licensed model of the MA5B produced under the ECD as a primary assault rifle. It has a 32-round magazine, and is chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. It also has a ammo counter display with a compass, and other "housekeeping" gadgets to assist the user. Battle Rifles Battle Rifle.jpg|The BR55 Heavy Barreled Service Rifle is the main infantry service rifle that is exported by Misriah Armory. Originating from UAC designs for an infantry rifle, it was scrapped in favor of the DMR, and soon fell into the hands of the insurgent forces. However, Misriah has ressurected the design as an export design in an attempt to reach out to new contractors. It has a x5 scope and a holographic display for a compass and ammunition. It can carry 36 rounds, and has a select fire rate of either a burst of three rounds, or a single fire mode. It fires 9.5x40mm High Powered Semi-Armor Piercing (HP SAP) rounds that use a higher powered propellant then normal ammmunition. Contracts Misriah can be contracted to produce a specific type of weaponry, and the design will be delivered to the recipient after a few days. Requests can be left below to have one be made. Category:Corporations/PMCs